Great Deal
A Great Deal is the 13th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It also the last mission of 1933. Background After the success of the last mission Don Salieri gives Paulie a chance to speak up about an idea. Paulie has heard that a man has some of the finest whiskey in Kentucky and is willing to sell it to Salieri. Salieri thinks this will make up for the mishap that took place awhile ago. Walkthrough Meet Bill Almost immediately as the cutscene is over you are outside the car park. Speak to the guy in the booth near the entrance. He will tell you Bill and his men are on the top floor. You can either go to the stairs on your right or go up all the ramps to the top floor. When you get to the top you'll see a group of men with a small truck, that's Bill and his crew. Meet up with them and a cut scene will start. Gunfight After you kill all the guys on this top level of the parking lot, take the ramp down to the next level, and take out the three guys down here. There's a car parked straight ahead of you close to the ramp down, there MIGHT be a guy with a sawed off lurking behind it. He seems to randomly spawn. Anyway, go behind the car and you should see a box at your feet. Those are grenades. Pick all of them up and take out the rest of the guy's on the next level down. When you reach the ramp on this level, you'll see it's blocked off by cars. They're gonna throw some cocktails at you, so make sure Paulie and Sam, and you for that matter, are no where near them. Throw a grenade or two at the cars that are blocking your way and run away so the blast doesn't hurt you. There should still be a few guy's lurking down here. Take them out then use the first aid kit. Head downstairs and a small cinematic will play. After its over, head back upstairs and grab the truck. Drive down all the way to the exit. Drive to the warehouse Only one tip here, take the Hoboken exit.(Once you cross the Gulianno Bridge, keep going straight down the road through the rails blocking off this alley, then take the alley after this and you'll be close to the warehouse.) Because they might flip their cars over trying to follow you through the alley. ...Also, a tip for you so you don't end up flipping yourself over going through here, is to make sure you're going about 40 MPH. It seems almost impossible to flip over in here going that speed. After you arrive at the warehouse, the mission is over. Result After you have dropped off the truck at the warehouse, a small cut scene will play. Don Salieri reveals something. Bill was never from Kentucky, he was a small time hood who stole the whiskey from Morello. After that another cut scene plays flashing back to 1938 with Tommy talking to Detective Norman. See also * Link External links http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUzyv9t0K-4&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqFGphxj7To&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOFqssT8iJE&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4QC-om1zek&feature=related Category:Missions Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:mafia